moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Culwich
Brandon Culwich is a former convict and prisoner, born in the kingdom of Lordaeron. On the streets, he is known by the nickname Scum, and commands considerable respect among fellow criminals. Culwich is infamous for having belonged to several dozen different prison gangs during his tenure in The Stockade and Lordaeron's capital prison system. Formerly an inmate on death row in Lordaeron, he managed to escape with several other prisoners during the fall of the kingdom, at the hands of Arthas Menethil. He was convincted of two murders and one rape, as well as one robbery and several counts of forgery. Originally, he was given a lifelong prison sentence, but after killing and sexually assaulting a number of his fellow cellmates, he was afforded the penalty of death. Culwich is easily identifed by the tattoos visible on his chest and arms, and the Stormwind Guard keep a close watch on Culwich in order to prevent him from committing future violent crimes against the people of Stormwind City. Residing in Stormwind, he has made connections with local gang leaders in order to find regular work. He also works part-time as a longshoreman in Stormwind Harbor to avoid breaching the terms of his parole. Personality & Traits Culwich was the victim of a traumatic childhood, and as a result, he is mentally unwell. He is unable to experience regular emotions as a psychologically-stable individual might, and takes immense risks in order to feel "alive". He tends to do everything he can to feel extreme mood swings, using alcohol and narcotics to get through the day. As a sadist, Culwich has a difficult time maintaining regular and healthy physical and sexual relationships with others. He derives immense pleasure from causing bodily harm to other individuals. Culwich was cruel to animals from a young age, and often throttled farm cats and other pets when he wasn't being monitored by his father or the landowners. He makes an excellent career criminal due to the abscence of empathy or a moral compass governing his actions. Unfortunately, this also means that he isn't the best at laying low and keeping himself out of prison like his more reserved and disciplined counterparts. Culwich will often turn on his employers and work for the opposing force, even if the opposition offers substantially less money. He is wicked and whimsical, deriving what little happiness he has by controlling others and destroying their plans. Early Life Not much is known of Culwich's childhood, but his parents were indentured servants to a noble of the Lordaeron Peerage. He was physically abused by his father, who was a drunkard. It is suspected that he was also sexually abused at some point in his early life, but he has never spoken of it. Young Brandon was a small but cunning child, and often provoked larger boys into fights where he would beat them with rocks or stab them with his father's paring knife. He was constantly in trouble, and beaten to a pulp as a punishment by the lord who owned his family's lands. Brandon was first locked in prison when he was only thirteen years old, accused of murdering the wife of the landlord. This crime was never proven, but Brandon remained in confinement regardless of this. Prison Brandon Culwich spent the majority of his young adult life in and out of Lordaeron's prisons. He was accused of several murders, but only convicted of two. He raped and murdered the daughter of a farmer, and then burgled the same family weeks later. He was finally caught by the local guard, and was given two hundred lashes before being thrown in prison. Although he was originally sexually and physically victimized by other inmates in the Lordaeron capital prison, he quickly rose to the top of the food chain, killing and raping several prisoners and cellmates who'd wronged him. Because of his violent behavior behind bars, his life sentence was elevated to a death sentence, and he was placed on death row awaiting his execution. Jailbreak Arthas Menethil laid siege of the kingdom of Lordaeron. The prisons in the capital city were gradually converted into undead strongholds, or demolished entirely. By sheer luck, Culwich and a number of other inmates were able to escape from the clutches of the Scourge. Culwich made his way to the kingdom of Stormwind over the years following the Third War. Stormwind City & Present Day Culwich lived peaceably for a time in Stormwind City, but served a year sentence in the Stockades for stealing jewelry and forging his travel documents. He was released from the Stockade a year later as a free man. The Stormwind Guard had heard rumors of his malicious reputation in Lordaeron, but with the loss of Lordaeranian court and criminal records, Stormwind has been unable to prove his guilt. Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Records Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian